The Return of The Joker
by TryingToThinkButCan't9026
Summary: After leaving Japan for 4 years after the Guardians decided to remove her from the group just because her Charas were destroyed and that she is useless to them for not having any Charas. What happens when Amu decides to come back and seek that sweet revenge? And why has Ikuto returned? First Fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1- Plane

**~The Return of The Old Joker~**

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

 _ **Amu's Pov**_

I sat in my seat in the my private jet, looking outside the window while old painful memories start to replay in my mind.

 **-Flashback-**

Four years ago...

Tadase stood up from his chair and began to talk at the pink headed girl. "Amu you are no longer part of the Guardians, your useless without your Charas." As those words went through her mind tears started to fall out reminding her what had happened last night.

 **~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~**

Her Charas have been destroyed by X-Characters, she was only to be held down by groups of X-Characters. She watched as her Charas were forced back to their own eggs and crushed into pieces like a broken glass. She ran to the leftovers of her Chara's eggs and turned back to only see the Guardians only to be watching the whole scenario.

All the friends she thought would comfort her for the lost of her Charas but they never did comfort her. They only left her crying all alone.

 **~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~**

As she began her sentence tears threatened to fall out again. "I HATE ALL OF YOU GUYS! HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND WATCH AS THEY WERE CRUSHED! You guys are my so called 'friends'... I swear to the sun and moon I will seek my revenge against the Guardians." Tears now have started to streamed down Amu's pale cheeks and before there was a reply, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

After that very day Amu didn't go school for 2 weeks, she had been sobbing for those weeks away from school which made her worried parents make a decision to leave Japan and move to America.

 **-End of Flashback-**

I sighed. I haven't changed that much I guess, apart from growing up into a beauty young lady as my mother claims to say so along with the changes included her hair length which reached my waist, my current height was 5'4 and let's say I'm no longer a flat chest. I am more confident in everything I do and I'm a successful singer known as 'Amiri Hope'.

I quickly took a look in my bag to check if any of my Charas are still sleeping but only to see that all 6 Charas were wide awake. All her old Charas were reborn and along with two new ones. The new ones were called Kira and Akira.

Kira represented the good that I had in my heart and included my innocent. Her appearance is silvery white hair that reached her waist which had black hair streaks. She has dog ears tail. She wore a white cocktail dress that had a big black ribbon in the middle. Her shoes were simply white flats with a black sun on the tip. Her eyes were purple with dark ring around them.

Akira on the other hand represented my perverted side and dare devil of me. The appearance she has is black hair that only reached her shoulders with white streaks. She also has ears but they're cat ears that were accessories with white ribbon earrings and a cat tail. She wore a t-shirt that was black with lettering of 'Gone Bad' along with white shorts that reached mid-way of her thigh. Her shoes were black leather with a white crescent moon one the sides. Her eyes were the same as Kira.

Kira and Akira are practically twins, they are the Darkness and the Light. They may be opposites but they enjoy doing everything together no matter what and love each other dearly. These two couldn't be combined with her other Charas. They had their own fusion with each other that transformation is called Amulet Balance.

I smiled at my all her Charas. "Morning Amu-chan!" said the girls in unison. Amu greeted each of them back.

"Today is a new day and things can be forgotten, but my revenge will never be forgotten." All my Charas but the two ones nodded.

"I can't wait to see who these Guardians are before we crush each and everyone of them." said Kira and Akira said in a unison

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2- Back In Japan

_**~The Return of The Old Joker~**_

Chapter 2- Back In Japan

 **Still Amu's Pov**

A young female flight attendant started to approach me and gave me a soft smile. Looking close at her she had light sky light-blue eyes and oilve-yellow hair. "Ms Hope we have now just landed in Japan, it is currently 10:21am on a Sunday morning. I'll like to say please enjoy your time here and maybe we'll meet again."

"Thank you, I have enjoyed my trip to Japan and your service. Please take care as well." I smiled back in return. I grabb my bag softly just incase any of my Charas have fallen asleep especially Akira who is certainly having a cat nap.

I made my way towards the exit gracefully. The moment I came out the sun shone its light into my golden eyes making me scrunch my eyes a little. But a limo with the driver waiting outside caught my attention. I reached the final step of the stairs and began my way to the limo.

"Hello Ms Hope, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave me small smile before he opened the door. I returned the smile and walked into the limo. I found paper forms for my new house that I'll be living at and also papers for Seiyo Academy High School with a note attached to it saying 'Sorry my dearest sparrow, but I want you to continue with your studies as soon as possible so you will be starting tomorrow. I've filled everything out for you dear except the part where you you just need to sign it. -Dad'

I smirked "Eh? So I'm starting tomorrow. This better be fun and shocking for that group of Guardians." I took the pen on top right corner of the forms and started to fill it out. Like it's gonna take a while till I get to my apartment.

 **-Around 2 hour later-**

"Ms Hope, we have reached your destination. Please wait a moment for me to open the door for you." He quickly went out of the car and opened the door for me. I stood out to see my new house that was the exact same design as my old home. I was greeted by a lady. She gave me a key and I knew that she would need the forms for the house so I gave it to her. "Well since I have the forms now, by the war this place is peaceful and quiet so you won't be disturbed by anyone if you do please tell me. Well I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye Ms Hope." She bowed and walked away.

I went to open the door to my surprise it was arranged like my old family's house. I couldn't help it but smiled and thank my dad for doing this. The limo driver took my two small luggage and put it inside "Take Care, Ms Hope. Enjoy your time in Japan to the fullest." He bowed his head and went back to the limo and left.

I closed the door and suddenly my bag flew open. All my Charas came out and went to explore the house before bedtime. "Amu-chan! We have a whole house to us it's it gonna be fun!" Ran said cheerfully.

I giggled.

 **?'s Pov**

I decided to take a shortcut home but a girl with bubble gum pink hair that reached her waist caught my attention. 'Amu? No I must be daydreaming it's been 4 years... Plus long as hair, nice curves and body... It can't be her right' I quietly say to myself and continue my walk back home. As I came home I packed my bag for school tomorrow. And drifted into bed dreaming about Amu.

 **Amu's Pov**

"Okay girls lets go to bed tomorrow is a big day for Kira, Akira and I. I'm sorry that I can't bring you four though. I just don't want the Guardians to know its me straight away." I said facing my Charas but to my surprise Ran, Miki, Su and Dia just smiled back.

"Don't worry Amu-chan!" said the four smiling. "Just take us for some ice-cream and when the time comes we'll go to Seiyo with you as well!"

"Thank you for understanding, I love you guys all!" I said happily. I was exhausted from the long trip do I slept for the rest of the day.

 **~Next Day~**

I woke up at 6am just to get really for school. Found my uniform in the closet and there was new food in the fridge that was brought a day earlier before my arrival in Japan. I dressed the same way as I did 4 years ago just instead of X-Clips I wore a rose that has of each and every colour of my Charas on it (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, White and Black) , I decided to wear long socks that reached just under my knees instead of my old ones just incase anyone would realize it's me since I was the only one who wore it during Grade school and Middle school, I added a white sun and black crescent moon charms to my egg pouch and some black boots to finish off my uniform. And I wore red contacts to just make sure my appearance wouldn't be fully recognized.

"Let's go Akira and Kira!" I said loudly.

"Haiiiiiii!" They looked at each other than giggled and sat on my one side of my shoulder while the other had the other.

I made my way to Seiyo Academy High.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3- First Day At Seiyo

_**~The Return of The Old Joker~**_

Chapter 3- First Day At Seiyo Academy High

 **Amu's Pov**

Once I made it there I walked into the office holding my forms. "Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" I handed my school forms. "Oh I see, your the new student that just transferred." Said the office lady.

"It's my first day here and my father told me he wants me to continue with my studies so I chose Seiyo." I said shyly rubbing the back of my head. She replied with a sweet tone "Well I hope you enjoy it here and you should make your way down to Headmaster's office." I nodded and made my way there.

I knocked and he told me to come in.

"Ms Hope or should I say Ms Hinamori, well firstly you need to take your entrance exam and we'll set your classes after that." Said Headmaster as he handed my exam.

I nodded and did the exam. I finished the exam under 20 minutes and that surprised the Headmaster. He left the room for about 10 minutes and handed me my results. "I aced it!? I thought I would at least got something wrong!" I smiled proudly at my results.

"Ms Hinamori, since you aced it I don't think there's anything to do in your grade so I recommend you to skip it but you can't changed your mind afterwards." He said it in a serious tone. "I'll skip a grade than, means I can finish earlier and go further with my career as a singer." I replied back calmly.

He smiles and printed my timetable and handed it to me. "Here's your timetable and map around the school." I took it and I was about to go to my first class. "By the way in the school system would you prefer Hope Amiri?" He asked. I just nodded and headed to my first class at Seiyo. My two Charas came out for a bit than went back into my pouch.

First class was English. I walked to my class and my English teacher told me to wait, I'm guessing she's telling the whole class to quiet down since there's a new transfer student. Than she signal for me to enter. I walked into the classroom.

I got shocked when I saw the Guardians here they seem shocked as well but the guy staring out the window with midnight blue hair caught my attention the most. I continued began my introduction anyways."Yo. I'm Hope Amiri, you can call me Hope-san. Don't get into my business and we'll get along just fine." I said. I saw guys drooling and girls sending me daggers. I also heard that I was Cool 'n' Spicy. My Charas came out to see their surroundings and floated towards my shoulders.

I looked at my teacher. "I'm Naomi Yurri Sensei." I nodded "You may sit next to the window, the seat that's next to Tsukiyomi-san. The guy with blue hair" I glance at him, I knew who he was but I'm not sure if he would even remember me at all. My Charas could sense many Charas and I knew who's Charas it would be the Guardians Charas and Ikuto's Chara. "Class is now dismissed." Said Sensei as the bell went. I was gonna run out of the classroom but was blocked by the Guardians .

Hope-san you have Charas as well? Join our club, we also have Charas." Said Tadase with puppy dog eyes. "Get out of my way and I don't want to join your group just because I have Charas." I answered coldly and shove through them but I was instant chased after the whole group. Running towards the backyard where there's a big oak tree is and that place isn't crowd so I can take a quick nap before my next class.

 **Ikuto's Pov**

New girl huh? "Ikuto-kun, that girl looks familiar and she has two Charas nya~" said Yoru. I looked to see but I was suddenly shocked. He was right she looked like my Amu. Except her hair length and eyes which were red 'Her name is Amiri huh interesting.' I thought to myself. "Class is now dismissed." Said Sensei.

The bell went and everyone exited the room except the new girl who tried to make her way out but was stopped by the Guardians "Hope-san you have Charas as well? Join our club, we also have Charas." Said Tadase with his pleading eyes. "Get out of my way and I don't want to join your group just because I have Charas." She replied coldly. Shove through them and headed towards the backyard and her two Charas followed her but she was chased after the group of Guardians but she lost them in seconds. I started to follow her cautionly and quietly. 'I'm not a stalker, I'm just curious on why she looks like Amu-koi.' I thought to myself. She made it to the backyard, jumping up the tree and now leaning against the tree and than I heard one of her Charas talk "Amu-chan, first you ace the entrance exam and

which gave you access to skipping a grade, now you give them the Cool 'n' Spicy attitude but who knew you could get popular this fast." Said the Neko Chara.

"Can I have a nap first? And you can join me if you want Akira." Said Amh. 'I knew it! It's my Amu-koi but how did she get so famous and sexy.' I thought to myself. The Neko Chara 'Akira' fell asleep in Amu's lap while her other Chara went somewhere. Amu smiled and stroke her Neko Chara and drifted off asleep.

A few moments later I decided to go over to the sleeping girl. But suddenly her ruby red eyes shot open. "What are you doing here Tsukiyomi-san!?" She said giving me a surprised look. "Drop the act Amu-koi, is this how you treat your beloved Ikuto-kun?" I smirked. She blushed, it was so cute.

 **Amu's Pov**

"Be-eloved Ikuto-kun?" I slutterrred "Yes that's me, my Strawberry." He replied with a smirk. "Who's your Strawberry!" I yelled back. Suddenly Ikuto blocked me from all angles and decided to hug me around my waist, I blushed even more. "Nawww, that blush is so familiar and this scent is too. Isn't it a coincidence that even her Chara called her 'Amu-chan'. I have only one thing to say where has my Amu-koi been?" He spoke and brushed his nose against my. "I d-don't know what your talking about Tsukiyomi-san! And move back!" I yelled my reply back with a light blush.

"Sluttering,blushing and lying isn't convincing me Amu-koi plus I heard it loud and clear from your Chara that your Amu. So please tell me where you've been." He added. "How did you even recognize me after 4 years... And you really can see through me." I admitted to my defeat. He chuckled and tighten hug. "I won't ever forget the girl I love. I won't forget her. She's the first girl in my life that understands everything about me even the littlest things." He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. "She's my everything and no one can replace my adorable Strawberry. No one." He added to his little speech.

I blushed to what Ikuto was saying about me. I didn't want him to see me like this so I hid my face against his chest. He chuckled and let go of me. "No point of hiding now Strawberry. Your already caught red handed." He whispered close to my ears. I change change with Akira and jumped away from Ikuto.

"It was nice seeing you again Ikuto-koi~ see yah tomorrow!" I yelled from the distance and jumped tree to tree back to my small home.

I couldn't help it but smiled to myself about the time I had with Ikuto today and how he never forgot about me.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4- Sweet Home

**~The Return of The Old Joker~**

Chapter 4- Sweet Home

 **Amu's Pov**

Once I got home, I changed into sleeping wear and I threw myself onto the couch and starting to think about my revenge against the Guardians. But nothing really came to mind so I decided to go out for ice cream for the promise that was made with my four Charas. After all it was just only the afternoon; I called Ran, Miki, Su and Dia to come with me to the park for the ice cream that I promised. I put on a white coat and left with my four Charas while the other two stayed back to looked after the house.

We got there in no time. I still don't understand why my Charas wanted ice cream out of everything they wanted... But who cares a promise is a promise. I ordered 2 vanilla cones with a drizzle of chocolate sauce and a few strawberries on top. The moment I gave them the cones they were gone under a few minutes, giving them brain freezes. That made me giggle since I never knew they could even have brain freezes.

On the way back I decided to buy 4 chocolate Taiyaki, two for me and the rest for my Charas to share out. By the time I was done shopping, it was already dark. And bad things happens when it's dark so I Character Change with Ran just to get home faster. Just after all that running I have now arrived home.

The door swung open, revealing a drooling Akira. "Amu-chan did you get some fresh Taiyaki?! You know I love them and can smell them from a mile!" Said a drooling Akira.

I nodded and giggled at her facials.

I took off my coat and I went into the kitchen and divide the two Taiyaki for my 6 Charas. I had one for myself while the other one was on the the table for tomorrow morning. Akira was begging and whining for more Taiyaki. I shook my head no making Akira's eyes go teary. "How about I buy you one tomorrow?" I asked Akira.

She nodded as her eyes sparkles of joy and tears of joy came pouring down her cheeks. She sure did love her Taiyaki.

 **Ikuto's Pov**

I knocked on the door that I thought I might have seen Amu at last night. Suddenly her two newest Charas opened the door and shove me in than greeted me. I was confused at first but when I heard what they wanted me to do I listened to their idea and went straight into Amu's bed into hiding under the bed sheets like I once did, she didn't even know I was even in her bed sick back in the olden days before she hit puberty making her really hot. Her two Charas were very strange and mysterious just like his Amu was once like to him before he got to know her better.

 **Back to Amu's Pov**

I made my way to my room with my Charas following me. "Goodnight Girls!" I said "Night Amu-chan!" The girls said in union. Ran turned off the lights, everyone went into their eyes and drifted off... While I'm here lifting my blanket up to hop in bed.

Once I hopped in bed a pair of freezing muscular arms pulled me into a hug. "Goodnight Amu-koi, and you still smell like Strawberries." Tighten his hug "So warm and cute" Said Ikuto with a rusty voice and bites me lightly on my ear sending chills up my back. "Ikuto? Why are you here!? No, actually why are you even in my bed!? I whispered loudly into his ear.

"Hey, my ears are sensitive! I'm here cause my Amu-koi is here plus it was a coincidence that I saw you here last night when I was on my way home. So I decided to come over." He replied calmly.

"..." I didn't reply back.

"Why are you so quiet for? Aren't you happy that you get to see and sleep with Ikuto-koi today?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm... Cause I can be quiet and yeah I am with the seeing part." Kicking Ikuto off the bed. "I still don't wanna be in bed with someone who's a pervert! Especially you!" Replying to the boy that was on the floor, rubbing his head. "Nawwwwww Amu-koi~ is so mean to Ikuto-kun." Giving teary eyes to me. I giggled at the sight of Ikuto's whining, which is really in fact cute. Suddenly he stood up and looked at me with his famous smirk making me feel a like nervous.

Before I asked him what is he doing, he pounced onto me pinning me down and looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of mysteries and mischief but I couldn't look away from his sapphire midnight eyes. My heart started to race and as a blush started to creep up onto my cheeks. But he moves to my ear and nibbles on it. "Still an airhead but my adorable airhead." He whispers sweetly into my ears. "Tomorrow is the weekend so can you tell me where you have been for these four years? Why after a year I came back to see your family and you gone? And why you told no one where you left to? You left me hurt, so please just let me rest while your in my arms so once again I can feel like I'm loved. I missed you and I love you Amu-koi so please don't leave me alone..." He whispers softly and falls down on me softly, wraps his arms around me before drifting off.

"Ikuto-kun, I'm so sorry and I also..." Before I could reply I drifted asleep with warm arms wrapped around me making me feel safe.

Please review!


End file.
